miraculousladybugfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Dárek
|díl = "Santanáš" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |délka = 0:46 |zvuk = right|noicon }}" " je píseň z vánočního speciálu, kterou Černý kocour zpívá Santanáši a nabízí mu dárek se slibem, že se vzdají svých Mirákul, tím odvedl pozornost a Beruška tak mohla zaútočit z nabízeného daru. Texty Česky = Černý kocour: Santo, ty jsi vítěz Já hlásim ústup z boje. Jak vidím nevyhráli jsme Tak ti Mirákula předáme. Však nejdříve, Si rozbal dárek svůj. Vánoce jsou svátky všech I ty je oslavuj. Santanáš (mluví): Dáreček? A pro mě? Lišaj (mluví): Neposlouchej ho! Určitě je to past! Černý kocour: Rebel s příčinou, By rozdával jen strach. Dárek z lásky by chtěl každý Čten ve hvězdách. |-|Anglicky = Černý kocour: Santa, you're the winner, We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, So we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, Here is a gift for you. Cause on Christmas,'' Even you have a right to that, too. '''Santanáš (mluví): A present? For me? Lišaj (mluví): Don't listen to him! It has to be a trap! Černý kocour: Rebel with a cause, You give us so much fright! We all have the right to a present On Christmas night. |-|Francouzsky = Černý kocour: Pire Noël, cette fois, c'est réglé On abandonne, t'as gagné Personne pour venir à notre rescousse On te donne nos Miraculous. Mais avant ça On a un cadeau pour toi Car le soir de Noël, Même toi y a droit Santanáš (mluví): Un paquet? Pour moi? Lišaj (mluví): Ne l'écoute pas! C'est forcément un piège! Černý kocour: Tu nous fais si peur! Tu es tellement cruel! Mais on a besoin d'un cadeau Le soir de Noël! |-|Španělsky (EU) = Černý kocour: Santa Clavos, has vencido Ganaste, nos rendimos Así que derrotados Nuestros Prodigios te entregamos Es Navidad, Por eso para ti Un presente hay también Y lo tienes aquí Santanáš (mluví): ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? Lišaj (mluví): ¡No lo escuches! ¡Es una trampa! Černý kocour: Rebelde de cabo a rabo, ¡Aunque miedo nos das! Un regalo has de tener Porque es Navidad |-|Katalánsky = Černý kocour: Papu Noel ara sí que estem d'acord. Abandonem, has guanyat. Et donem els nostres prodigis, ningú ens ve a rescatar. Però abans tenim per a tu aquest regal. Tu també hi tens dret, avui és nit de Nadal. Santanáš (mluví): Un paquet? Per a mi? Lišaj (mluví): No li facis cas! Segur que és una trampa! Černý kocour: Ens fas molta por. Saps que ets molt cruel? Però tots tenim dret a un regal de nit de Nadal! |-|Španělsky (LA) = Černý kocour: Santa Atroz, venciste '' ''Es tiempo de rendirse Lograste derrotarnos Toma ya nuestros Miraculous Pero antes ten, Un regalo te daré Porque en Navidad Hasta tú mereces eso tener Santanáš (mluví): ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? Lišaj (mluví): ¡No le creas! ¡Eso es una trampa! Černý kocour: Aunque traigas tú, La infelicidad Todos se merecen obsequios Esta Navidad Zajímavost * Dialog mezi Santanášem a Lišajem byl vymazán z iTunes verze skladby. Category:Písně